Dozens of Cousins
Description Bree has her hands full when Twist's many bunny cousins come to visit. Summary It's Twist's birthday today and Bree plans to giver her her favorite cake: carrot cake with chocolate frosting, but finds out Twist was eating it when she couldn't find the cake. Bree then gives Twist her present which is a helmet for when they test out their inventions. They are making sandwiches using their sandwich-making machine when it starts to malfunction and grabs Twist and throws her to a wall, giving Bree a thumbs up. Twist flies around in a jet pack which also malfunctions where she lands in a carrot planter. Bree catapults Twist into their chimney where she bangs around in her house and on trees like a pinball and lands. The doorbell rings and Merit and Compass come in with a present for Twist, which is cake. Out of the cake pops a bunny who is Billy, Twist's cousin. More bunnies come out of the cake and Bree sets up an activity, pin the tail on the bunny. She calls out for Twist and sees her talking with one of her cousins, which Bree confuses for another cousin. She blindfolds Twist and spins her around and herself too, tripping over some of Twist's cousins. Bree sends the cousins outside to make the house quiet for a bit. Bree wonders how the bunnies are doing so she goes outside to see Twist and the other bunnies standing on top of each other on a trampoline. Two bunnies jump on the trampoline to make all the other ones jump as well. They all land on the ground while Twist lands in a carrot planter. Bree was planning to make veggie stirfry but instead opts to make veggie smoothies. Twist announces to Bree that her cousins will be staying the night at their house. In their bedroom, the bunnies are pillow fighting and trying on makeup, which Bree is stressed out about. Twist then says that they'll be staying over for the next night, which makes her even more stressed. she goes over to Danessa to tell her about her situation, to which she replies with that her and Twist have to tell the bunnies that they need to go, in which Bree takes that advice. Bree then explains why the bunnies have to go to Twist, which they are about to do until Felicity and Flick rush towards them, saying they have an emergency. There is a maple tree that sprung a huge leak and if it isn't plugged up ASAP, syrup will flood the woods. They run over to the tree to see that it leaking syrup, then Bree gets an idea on how they'll plug up the tree. Twist gets into the catapult with a rock to plug the hole with, but when launched she landed lower than the target. Bree is devastated until Twist's cousins show up to help plug the hole. They stack on top of each other and Bree hands out a cork to the bunnies so they can pass it along to Twist. Twist jumps to the hole and plugs the cork in, thus the tree stops leaking. Covered in syrup, the bunnies head towards the babbling brook to bathe and then exit on a log back to their homes after they're done washing themselves. Bree and Twist go back to their house only to see the bunnies jumping on the trampoline, which makes Bree freak out. Characters Notes Category:Tales From Everwilde Season 1